User blog:Filli
|ip = 6300 |rp = 975 |hp = 470 (+50) |healthregen = 3.5 (+0.75) |mana = 150 (+35) |manaregen = 10 (+0.35) |range = 175 |ad = 41 (+5) |attackspeed = 0.544 (+3.7%) |armor = 12 (+3.5) |magicresist = 12 (+3.5) |ms = 320 }} Elix, Keeper of the Potions is not (yet, might be one) a champion in League of Legends Abilities Elix's basic attacks have unique effects depending on which elixir's aura is currently being used (only one aura's passive may be on at once) }} Grants all nearby allied units and . |description2 = Doubles the effects for 10 seconds. |description3 = Elix's basic attacks deal bonus damage. |leveling = |AD}} |hp}} |cooldown = 15 |cost = 70 |costtype = Mana |range = 1200 }} Grants all nearby allied units and . |description2 = Doubles the effects for 10 seconds. |description3 = Elix's basic attacks deal bonus damage. |leveling = %|attack speed}} %|critical strike chance}} |cooldown = 15 |cost = 70 |costtype = Mana |range = 1200 }} Grants all nearby allied units and bonus cooldown reduction. |description2 = Doubles the effects for 10 seconds. |description3 = Elix's basic attacks deal (+ 10% cooldown reduction) bonus damage. |description4 = Grants all nearby allied units . |leveling = |AP}} % |cooldown = 15 |cost = 70 |costtype = Mana |range = 1200 }} Elix and nearby allies enter stealth (duration is reduced by 25% for allied champions) |description2 = Elix's basic attacks deal bonus damage for every nearby allied champion. |leveling = | }} |leveling2 = |cooldown = 30 |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = }} Lore Out there in the world, there are some who do not dare to go for things. However, there are some who dare. A kid growing up across all of Valoran, Elix was his name. He studied all of Valoran's hobbies, and found that Science was for the kid. As his first stop, he entered Zaun, a place filled with Science. There, he learned about the League of Legends. He studied all the potions living inside there, but was inspired by 4 of them. The Elixir of Fortitude, The Elixir of Agility, The Elixir of Brilliance, and lastly, the Oracle's Elixir. He searched all over Valoran for his ingredients. When he finished, the Demacians invited him to join the ranks of Demacia. Later the day, Noxus had asked for the brilliant 11 year old scientist to join. Declining both invitations, he worked. He studied on himself, knowing it would be safe, As he wants to stay human. When he perfected it, he looked all over Valoran for a battle. He looked down at Freljord, a perfect place to fine his battle. Seeking Sejuani, he found Ashe instead, and immediately demanded to know where Sejuani is. Getting impatient, both Ashe and Tryndamere questioned. Later, he left and Found Sejuani. He told her all about meeting the Queen, and his longing for an actual battle. Finding that even kids have potential, Sejuani admired the kid. Sejuani showed Elix the Leaugue, and he finally joined, only to test his skills. "That kid has potential, I tell you. If only he were on my side." - Ashe, witnessing his exit Skins : (ART STILL COMING!) * Classic * Noxian Elix ( ) * Demacian Elix ( ) * Zaunite Elix ( ) * Freljord Elix ( ) * Final Battle Elix ( ) * Necromancer Elix ( ) * Holy Elix ( ) * Mole Tunnel Elix ( ) Category:Custom champions